


Withered Away

by ImBandit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Presumed Dead, Revenge, Skeletons, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBandit/pseuds/ImBandit
Summary: Tommy, Quackity and Tubbo enter the neither looking for resources but something happens that leads to Tommy's demise leaving him dead or so they think.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Withered Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry if something here is wrong I have no idea what I'm doing really  
> Very new with ao3 I usually use wattpad ;-;

The two best friends sat on their bench pondering on what to do that day. It was a warm day not a cloud in the sky, the sun shining over New L'Manburg. They already crossed off a good chunk of what they wanted to do mainly due to the lack of resources but there where other reasons as well. 

By now it was about mid-day and the two still hadn't decided on what they could do to entertain themselves. 

The young boys sighed as they couldn't think of anything, footsteps could be heard from behind the two as a small boy with a blue beanie came running up to them. He reached them almost out of breath as they almost struggled to breathe.

"You good Big Q" the youngest of the two boys asked as Quackity finally caught his breath. "Yeah I just wanted to ask you to if you wanted to come into the nether with me, there's some recourses I need getting" Quackity asked. "Sure" the young boy with brown hair said as he smiled. 

"What about you Tommy? " He turned to his best friend. "Eh, I guess we don't have anything else to do anyway" Tommy said as he stood up and took a stretch as the light beamed down on his blonde hair. 

"Right, where in then" Tubbo said also standing up. The three boys began walking down to the nether portal making small talk and Quackity joking about how he hated george. The sun was setting but they three boys didn't care much as they where almost at the portal. Another couple steps and they arrived, one by one they entered the portal and crossed over to the nether. 

"Right well you to please be careful in here, I don't want to get blamed for any injuries" Quackity joked as they began walking around. "Ha careful is my middle name" Tommy said proudly as Tubbo let out a small laugh. 

"I don't see what's to funny" Tommy teased back. 

Eventually the three boys found themselves astray from the nether portal but luckily 

Quackity had written the coordinates down so they wouldn't get lost. Gasts could be heard in the distant as Tommy took out his bow just to be prepared in case it where to spot them. 

"Pft why do you have your bow out your not even good at aiming" Quackity said teasing the young boy. Tommy scoffed as he continued to hold it out keeping his eyes peeled for the gast. 

Dust particles could be seen as they trio approached a near by Balsalt Biome. "Ah we are entering a Balsalt Biome mabye it's best to look for a different Biome, what resources do you need Big Q" Tubbo said turning to face Quackity. "I need Quite a bit of gold and a lot of Quartz to aswell as glonestone but most of those have been taken in the areas surrounding the local portal" Quackity said stopping to think as he spoke. 

"Let's head back then, there's probably a different route we missed" Tommy said sighing putting away he's bow as the gast noises faded. They other two nodded and they began to retrace their steps. "Its been 10 minutes where are these fucking resources" Tommy said grunting.

"you're very impatient today anyway" Quackity laughed.   
"I'm not impatient I'm just fucking tried from all this walking" Tommy mumbled in annoyance.   
"there's a different path other there we can check out" Tubbo said pointing over to an open area near a lava pool. "Ha, let's go then" Tommy said running over as the others slowly followed. 

The area was widely open with golf and Quartz in the walls and floor with glowstone hanging above them. There was a massive lava pool underneath the area and seemed to be easy to fall down, a couple zombie pigmen could be seen but those where never a bother as long as you kept your distance. "This should be perfect to clear out, we can head home afterwards. Just be careful not to fall down" Quackity said taking out a pickaxe he brought one of them shinny and enchanted with silk touch to get the gold. 

The three boys then slowly began to rid the area of its resources. Quackity focused on getting the gold with his pickaxe while the two younger boys worked on getting the glowstone and Quartz. 

"What are you planning to do with all these resources" Tubbo asked chipping away at a pile of Quartz. "Ah well I'm planning on making a better bakery to compete against Niki, she's had it easy for to long" Quackity said proudly. "Bhahaha you sure you can compete against her" Tommy said bursting out with laughter. "If everyone gets a free kiss with each purchase then I'm sure to make big bucks"   
"Oh look at you so American with your bucks and dollars" Tommy said joking in a mocking voice. 

After about an hour or so the three boys had completely cleared the area and where getting ready to pack up their inventories full as they tired to put extra items in there ender-chest. "Well say we did really well, we manged to get alot" Tubbo said proudly. "Huh Tommy where are you going" Quackity said looking at Tommy. "There's Quartz over here we forget I'll get it real quick" Tommy shouted back.   
"Be careful it's at the edge of the nether rack, don't fall in" Tubbo said looking as the blonde boy placed some blocks to ensure he would not fall. 

As Tommy mined the Quartz a gast could be heard in the distant. Tommy didn't seem to notice the noise but Tubbo and Quackity did as they looked at each other as they tried to warn Tommy since he was the one that held the bow. "Shit he's too far away are you sure you don't have a bow" Quackity said as he turned to face Tubbo. Tubbo shook his head no with a worried. look. "Hold on" Quackity said as he ran towards Tommy the gast now could be seen as it started firing balls of flame. Tommy now looked around as he spotted the gast in front of him. "Tubbo come help" Quackity said shouting as he still ran towards the blonde child. 

Suddenly a fire ball it the nether rack as dust began to limit there vision.   
"TOMMY" Quackity shouted as he began to inhale the dust coughing but determined to get Tommy. He walked a couple more blocked until a the dust cleared revealing where Tommy was…….. OrOr wjerwwhere he should be. "TOMMY, TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU" Quackity shouted frantically as tubbos footsteps could be heard behind him. 

"QUACKITY HELP" Tommy shouted as Quackity spotted the boy who was holding onto the the edge so he wouldn't fall into the large pool of lava. "I'M COMING" He shouted running over. "Hold on Tommy we'll get you" Quackity said as tubbo soon got there. "Quackity the gast it will shoot again" Tubbo said with a shakily voice. "We need to get Tommy" Quackity said holding on to Tommy's hands as he struggled to pull him up. "TUBBO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELP ME" He yelled when suddenly the gast shot at them again dust once again coving there vision.

Quackity soon stood up as he looked over the edge "TOMMY" He shouted as he held he hand out to reach of the boy but it was to late. Tears fell from his eyes as he witnessed the boys death, Tubbo walked over to Quackity soon realising what had happened to his best friend. The gast soon disappearing as tubbo screamed for his buddy, for his pal, for his best friend.


End file.
